Mitchemi soundtrack
by isi92
Summary: This is a collection of songs that I think fit Mitchemi. I hope you like it.
1. Stop The World

**This is something different. Wanted to check it out.**

**I don't own Demi Lovato's song Stop The World and yeah, enjoy ...**

**

* * *

  
**

_I don't know why  
I __don't know why  
I'm so afraid __(so afraid)_

How often did I question this relationship? I was afraid. Afraid of getting my heart broken? Afraid of being trashed by the people around me, because I was dating him?

_And i __don't know how  
I don't know how  
to fix the pain __(fix the pain)_

They didn't like him. They said it with their eyes. Every glance they gave me, him and us was filled rejection. It pained me. These moments were the ones I questioned this relationship the most. How can I fix the pain.

_We're __living a lie  
living a lie  
we just need to change __(need to change)_

We're living a lie. He says _It's going to be okay._ I try to believe him, but I, we know that it's a lie we both want to believe. _It's going to be just fine_. We need to change. Change our ways of life.

_Cuz we're out of time  
we're out of time  
and __it's still the same_

We don't have time. It ran out of us. Nothing has changed. The lies are still there and so are the glances of people who should support you and not reject you. Same old. Same old.

_You cant stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
You cant stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you_

I wish we could stop the world, but we can't and so can't people tell someone to not fall in love. We can do more, we can be more. I love him and I don't want them to get to me. I want him here with me.

_You said nobody has to know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world stop  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone_

He says _Nobody has to know_. It may be the time to say Goodbye but I can't let him go. We need to slow down. IF they would just give in and let us be alone, maybe then we would be able to be. We would be alone and there would be no need to worry.

_Hearing the noise  
hearing the noise  
from all of them __(from all of them)_

I'm not dumb. I can hear them trashing me behind my back. They are haunting me in my dreams. They are like nightmares that came true. No one is there to back me up. They are all against me and what I have.

_And I'm on the edge  
I'm on the edge  
of breaking down __(of breakin down)_

It's so hard, sometimes I can't take it anymore. I lie on my bed and cry. A break down. Not that rare in my life. Yet again.

_Like Bonnie and Clyde  
let's ride  
and take this town_

I take my phone and speed dialled him. He picks up and just hearing his voice, his breathing over the phone, it can calm me after a break down like this. I want to find my way out. We both together. Somewhere far away from this town.

_so keep it alive  
keep it alive  
don't make a sound_

He tells me _Believe in it. Make our dream come true._ He got me falling for him again. This time I actually believe him. Some days we'll be gone, together, far away from all the noise.

_You cant stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you cant stop this girl  
from falling more in love with you_

My faith slowly comes back. The more stones they throw in my way, the more I fight for my right to love. The world may not stop, but there were still more things I could do. No one could stop this girl. _You're Demi._

_You said nobody has know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
but i can stop the world  
if they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone_

_We keep it a secret. When they give up, we can finally be together. _He says to me. _They will let us be alone.I say reassuring myself and him._

_if the world wont take  
That final blow  
I'll turn the other page  
I wont close the book_

If they don't accept it and move one, we'll start making the dream come true. Starting this new chapter in life. I promise him _I won't close the book._

_you cant stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You cant stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you_

Why would I want to stop the world? No one can forbid me who I love. I'm in love and so is he. He told me so often, I know this is something special.

_You said nobody has to know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone  
_

It's sad they don't trust want they can't explain. We both want take it slow, take our time. It just would the easier if they would finally let us be alone.

_let us be alone_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: You liked it? Hated it? Leave a comment!! XoXo Isi  
**


	2. Trainwreck

_La di da, __yeah_

_You fled from medication  
'Cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor  
Who keeps calling you insane  
_

"Ahhh!" He shrieked. I was laughing so hard at that moment "Dare are you to scare me like that?" I couldn't stop laughing. "I need to see a doctor now. He needs to check me up."

"The doctor will think you're crazy" I said still laughing.

"Maybe, but maybe he'll cure me. My heart is so weak." He said, he sunk to the floor. I rushed over to him.

_  
__You're lost even when  
You're going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
Even though you might be crazy  
_

"Mitchel?" What did I do? Then he suddenly started laughing. "You used you're acting skills on me. I thought you were serious. You jerk. I hate you!" Trying to sound serious, but I couldn't hold the laughter in.

We were lying on my floor laughing our heads off.

_  
And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now __we're standing strong  
_

"It feels good to have someone, you can have fun with." He said to me after our laughter has died down.

"Yeah" I said in response my voice barely above a whisper. I was in deep thoughts.

_  
The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
__You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, no, yeah  
_

_I love you_

_Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

_You look beautiful._

That were only a few things he told me nearly everyday. I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

_  
I shook your hand  
And you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance  
And instead I said no way  
_

"Remember how we both first met?" I asked him suddenly.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I think it's funny. I mean I shook your hand and you pulled your hand away like you were disgusted or something." I said and started laughing.

"Haha, I don't think that's funny. At least I asked you to dance with me later, but y_ou _said no to me." He said pouting.

_  
Inside I was dying to give it a try  
And you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different  
From the I way caved  
_

"Aww. In the end you got your dance with me, so stop pouting. I mean I was just playing hard to get." I said

"Playing hard to get? Keep on telling yourself that! You were just shocked that someone as sexy as me wanted to dance with you! I can understand you, I would have been shocked." He said smirking at me. "I mean who would denied to dance with me. I mean look at me." He said.

"Big ego much?" I said slapping his chest slightly.

_  
And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now __we're standing strong  
_

"Ouch."

"Did I hurt you? Come here." I cuddled up to him and he put his arms around me. We stayed like that for some time, not saying a word.

"You know …" he started but stopped. He just mumbled a "Forget it. It wasn't important"

_  
The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
__You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah_

"You're gorgeous, you know that, Demi?" He told me and I blushed.

Things like that were the reason I was falling for him. Everyday a little harder.

"You told me before." I laughed a little.

"Really? Then I say it again. You're gorgeous. You can't deny the truth." He smiled down at me and kissed my hair slightly.

"Promise me something?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Never change okay?"

"I promise."

_  
__We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine, oh_

_  
_"Good, because you're one of a kind and I love you the way you are." I snuggled into him more.

"Then don't you dare to change, okay?" I smiled at him and nodded happily "That's my girl."

"You know what they say, Mitchel?" "What do they say" "They say opposites attract and that's what you and I are proofing." With that I leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

_  
And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now __we're standing strong  
_

"We're strong, that's what I know. I know there were times I questioned this all, but like you said we're like the proof that opposites attract." Mitchel whispered and kissed me again.

_  
The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
__You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, oh yeah  
_

I knew I could never ever get enough of this. This love between us was something special and now that we promised that we would never change, I think we could last for ever.

_  
One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before  
_

I've never felt like this before. "I never fell like this before. Thanks for making feel so good. I just wanted to share this with you. You're the only person I want to share love with."

"Same here, Demz. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. It's funny that I always said we wouldn't make it, but now here we are. I have the best time of my life. All because I am with you."

_  
It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
__You're a trainwreck_

"It's really funny. Even though you're a little trainwreck, I still love you. I never want to be without you, we came so far."

After a short silence 8 little words sealed this love, hopefully forever.

"I love you Mitch."

"I love you too"

_But with you, I'm in love_


	3. Seventeen Forever

_You are young and so am I  
And this is wrong  
But who am I to judge?  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

I saw her standing on the other side of the room. She was standing there in that alluring light. She looked so beautiful tonight.

She was different from every other girl around here. She caught my attention the second I entered the room. She was addicting. She had the attention of every boy in the room.

I stared her down and when I looked at her face, she met my gaze and smiled at me. I slowly made my way over to her. To the middle of the dance floor.

_  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Surprisingly Demi walked over to me, people moving aside as she made her way over.

It felt like everything and everyone paused as we met in the middle.

"Hey" I said softly, her eyes were dancing in the light.

"Hey" she said back and I crushed my lips into hers.

All sound drowned out of my mind. I felt like I was floating as her lips moved against mine in response.

We pulled apart breathing heavily.

_You are young and I was scared  
You're wise beyond your years  
But I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me  
_

"Let's go somewhere we can be alone." She whispered. I took her hand and let her out of the room, into the hallway. As soon as the we were alone, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me again.

The kiss was incredible heated. I moved my lips down her jaw line and her neck. I could feel her pulse rise. I kissed back up and whispered in her are. "You're wise. You now exactly where to take me."

I couldn't help but smirk against her mouth as I kissed her again.

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
_

We both stumbled down the floor of the hotel the party was at and searched for a room for us. We never broke the lip lock.

Finally we found a room and got it. Things got heated up even more. I locked the door and pushed her down on the bed, ripping her clothes off. She did the same to me.

In record time we both made it out of the clothes. In a flash, without hesitation, I had pushed myself straight into her, making her cry out, her hands clenching.

Her tiny moans from beneath me, aroused my senses, and heightened my feelings.

It didn't take long until she cried "Mitchel I'm coming." I did one last thrust into  
her we both came. My body collapsed onto her.

We were tired out but she still had enough strength ton kiss me. "You know –we're – one – mistake – from – being – together." She said in between kisses.

I didn't answer, instead I kissed her and let my hand slide down her body.

_  
"Will you remember me?"  
You ask me as I leave  
"Remember what I said?"  
Oh, how could I  
Oh, how could I forget?_

After another make out session, we got dressed again.

"Will you remember me or was this just a one night thing?" she asked as I was about to leave.

"How could I forget?" I leaned down and gave her one last kiss. I turned the door and left.

I knew we're a mistake, but for one night we could get away with this…

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: It's something I've written in 30 minutes **

**And I shortened the song a bit. Hope you didn't mind that. ;)**

**Review please**

**Xoxo Isi**


	4. Lovegame

**A/N: Okay, done! I want to dedicate this chapter to Yentl. It was her idea to use the song Lovegame by Lady Gaga.**

**I love you Yenti. You're ossum. Mitchemi lovers!! xD sis**

**Okay, here you go  
**

* * *

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

The music was fast, some of the best songs playing. I pulled him towards me.

"Come on, move." I moved my hips close to him, my hands on his shoulders, and his eyes widened. He leaned down.

"This isn't helping...-- You know..." I smiled innocently at him, and then pressed myself on him, and moved some more.

"You're not moving." He moved slightly, and I had to bite my lip. We moved together, getting really into the music. He put his hands on my hips, as I slid my hands up and down his chest.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
a love game, a love game_

He leaned down to kiss me. Sweet, slow and passionate. He let his lips move from my lips down to my neck, sucking on it. I moaned. Gladly the music was blasting loudly. I could feel him smirking against my neck. He moved to my ear.

"You look so sexy." His was so seductively. It made me shiver. He had control over me. He played with me.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

I couldn't help myself but play his game.

He held me and I knew he loved me. Every touch or whisper confirmed me. I could swear my stopped beating as he sucked on my neck again, finding my spot.

I threw my head back and enjoyed his actions. Maybe more than I should.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him away from my neck to face me. My hand grabbed his shirt as I crashed my lips onto his. Bliss. Pure bliss.

I felt electricity run through my whole body. It was on fire.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game  
Dans le love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game  
Dans le love game_

I wanted more. I wanted to heat things up in this game. Taking it to the next level. So I pulled him outside. I let him push me against the cool wall. He pressed his body on mine.

His hands wandered down my body to my legs. His hands wandered under my dress. He touched me everywhere, feeling around.

I could feel him everywhere. My body arched to his touch.

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
a love game, a love game_

Mission succeeded. Gosh this feels good. I moaned loudly.

I could careless about the people looking at us. To them we were just two people, not any celebrity.

Mitchel cupped my ass with his hands and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the lip lock.

Mitchel carried me over to his car.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

I was amazed how he opened the backseat door without breaking the kiss. He laid me down and crawled on top of me. His hands roaming my body as my hands unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off hastily.

My hands were shaking as they felt around his upper body. I felt his muscles beneath my fingers.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Holy crap" He said as my hands opened his belt. He pulled away looking me into the eyes. "You really want to go that way?" He smiled seductively. His eyes were filled lust.

I closed my eyes as he pressed into me slightly. "Oh god yes" I moaned, bucking my hips up. My voice was filled with lust and need.

He crashed his lips back onto mine, shoving his tongue down my throat.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game  
Dans le love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game  
Dans le love game_

I could taste him. He bit down on my tongue, but the pain was nothing but pleasure. We were in a love game. No fame mattered, only love. I knew I love him and I knew all to well that he loved me too. He showed me his love.

He's breaking the lip lock again to much down my body. He opened the zipper of my dress and pulled it down. As my hands fumbled with his jeans, he undid my braw and threw it away.

"You won't need that." He whispered and moved his head down to my breast. Sucking and biting down. He got me going into an overload of emotions. His head went down further and further.

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your __(huh!)__  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a __(huh!)__  
and a game  
and a game  
and a game  
and a game  
a love game_

He had this way of affecting me. Every time we were in the same room, he made me notice him. He would be smiling at me and I knew what would come next. Dancing. Kissing. Home together. It was always the same.

Always the same rules in this game. We were just a boy and a girl hooking up at a party. Nothing more. It was always the same way. Always

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game  
Dans le love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you win the game  
Dans le love game_

_

* * *

_

**By the way****thank you so much for teh reviews. They mean so much to me. Love you**

**xoxo Isi  
**


	5. Naturally

**I hope you like this one! **

**Happy New Year to everyone!! xD  
**

* * *

I was at this New Years party, in some small venue full of people. I didn't know most of them, just a few of them. My friends made me go here, but left me standing in the corner of the room. I watched people come and go. I was bored. 1 man came and 2 girls left. 1 girl came back.

Gosh this was so boring, what was I even doing here? I could go somewhere else with more people I know. Maybe I should call Miley.

Said and done. I dialled Miley's number and waited for her to pick up.

But then … Oh my gosh … This boy walked in …

"_Demi__? … hello?…"_

I hang up. My eyes were to busy starring at the boy who just walked in.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_

Wow. He was wearing this black leather jacket and a white shirt, black jeans and short black hair. We walked in like he was doing it everyday.

I was not the only one who noticed him. I saw that nearly every girl had turned around, looking at him.

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally  
_

My eyes followed him as he crossed the room, making his way to the bar to order a drink. Then the bar keeper looked at me and indicated me to come over.

As I reached the bar he gave me a drink. He nodded his head in the direction of the boy who just walked in, showing me, he ordered the drink for me.

I looked the boy and caught him looking at me, smiling. What a gorgeous smile. "Mitchel" he said, sticking out his hand.

"Demi" I said shaking his hand.

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally_

Wow. That boy was breath taking. As our hands made contact I felt like a jolt of electricity ran through my body.

Was he doing this to every girl? Flashing a unbelievable gorgeous and breath taking smile? Maybe that was his way of getting a girl, an act he put on to get what he wants or maybe it is his natural way of being.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

We started talking. I noticed we were so different but yet still in some way the same. He told me about his plans for the future. I liked that he knew exactly what he wanted. It was exciting, thrilling. I wanted to get to know him even more.

He was a rocker, kind of punkish. I was more sweet, yet sexy and a little bit rockish.

We shared the love for music. He had an album out, was on tour, but he said he never changed, he was doing what he felt like doing. His instincts showed him what to do.

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby  
_

It was natural. The smile, the flirting. He was getting closer to me and I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, flashing a flirty smile in my direction.

_  
You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah_

My heart nearly bed. I couldn't deny. Normally I would have said "No" to someone that asked me and I didn't know. This was different I didn't know him well, but he had something on me. A glance, a smile or a wink and I would to what ever he wanted from me.

That was what I felt like right now.

_  
And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
What you do, so naturally  
_

We danced close together to whatever song was blasting through the speakers. I didn't listen, my focus was on the boy I danced with at the moment.

I only heard a slow, romantic song was coming on. _Great_, I thought,_ he is definitely not the guy for a romantic dance. He would never hold you close to him and sway with you to the music. It would have been wonderful._

My heart sunk, I lost the chance to dance with my possibly dream guy at a night that started so horrible. I turned around to go, but a hand pulled me back by the wrist and turned me around to face him.

"Not done yet!" Again he flashed that smile, putting his hands on my waist. I put my hands around his neck in return.

_  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
_

It felt good to have him close to me.

If it was possible he pulled me even closer, so I could put my head on his shoulder. My head felt so comfortable on his shoulder like it was made for me. We danced like this for what seemed like for ever. The people around us glanced from time to time and then started whispering. I could care less.

I was falling. Falling in love with someone I knew for 3 hours. It was ridiculous, but it felt so real and good tonight.

All good things had come to an end and so did this song.

_  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby  
_

We pulled away, starring at each other. My hands were still around his neck, his hands were still around my waist or maybe the wandered lower. Neither of us moved, our eyes were still locked. I couldn't tear my eyes from these perfect brown eyes.

Very slowly I leaned in. A force pulled us together to finally be one. I closed my eyes hoping to get all excited when his lips met mine.

_  
When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away  
_

When our lips met, it was like … like…Wow. Seriously. A firework went of in my head. It was an incredible feeling. I couldn't get enough of him. It was pure bliss.

I pushed myself harder on his lips. I wanted to be all over him. I let his tongue slip into my mouth, wanting to taste him.

This was the perfect kiss. I knew for sure he was the one. I never shared a kiss as amazing as this one.

_  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
_

He was the thunder and I was the lightning. A perfect match. Something that came naturally. Neither of us was forced into doing this. We wanted this and it came so easily. It was exciting.

Unfortunately the need to breath forced us to pull apart. We both were breathing heavily, smiling.

I blushed as he leaned over to me to whisper "Got some natural talent?" in my ear. I blushed and he knew he got me. He grinned mischievous at me.

_  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby  
_

He took my hand, clasping our fingers together. They fit perfectly together. I smiled happily as he led me out of the room. To where? I didn't know, but I would find out soon

_  
(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Bay bay baby  
_

Mitchel was amazing. He was sweet, charming and endearing. He let me to his car and drove away, but not before kissing lovingly on the lips.

Silently I thanked my friends for bringing me to this party and leaving me alone.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, while he was driving his car. There couldn't have been any better way to finish of this year and begin the new one.

_  
(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Everything baby comes naturally_

_

* * *

_

**Please tell me what you think!**

**If you have an idea for a new chapter, let me know! ;)**

**xoxo isi  
**


End file.
